


Stowaway

by MinnieRose



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieRose/pseuds/MinnieRose
Summary: As punishment for boarding my ship, I shall take you hard, in every way that I know you fear.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caffiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/gifts).



You were lost. You had been certain that you were headed toward the city after that ass had run you off the road, but it now appeared that you had walked in the wrong direction. There before you lay miles of forest. You were still shaken from being run off the road and wrecking your car, and now you were tired and hungry to boot. Ok, don't panic, I can do this, I will be alright, you were trying to convince yourself. You did have a bag of Skittles in your pocket and half a bottle of water, but your phone had been smashed in the crash, dammit! Dammit all to hell cause that's probably where I'm going. You took a few steps and looked around, then eased your way to the ground, sitting cross-legged. Anxiety was setting in and a tear rolled down your cheek.

Loki sat in his captain's chair while magically watching you on his monitor. He had you right where he wanted you. Ever since Loki had been released from the holding cell at Stark Tower, he had been obsessing about you. Your parents had worked for Tony Stark, and were killed in an explosion in the lab. You were a senior in high school at the time. Mr. Stark had tried to give you money to set you up for life, but you really just wanted a job, not wanting to be in the news. So, you were hired to the cleaning crew in the Tower to work at night while you took day classes to become an art teacher. Art was your passion. You were happy with your new life until...

Loki had been in the holding cell for two weeks, pending the results of an investigation, bound at the wrists by a restraint which prevented him from using his magic. HE WAS PISSED! Inferior, pathetic, mortals, how dare they leave him here, like this. They would pay. Each night, a young woman would walk through the hall, washing the glass panes or mopping the floor, emptying trashcans. Loki watched her as she preformed her duties. She was young, with silky, long, blonde hair that flowed freely over her shoulders. Her shapely hips swayed softly as she mopped, moving gracefully. He noticed when she bent to empty the waste can, her ass was round and plump, she filled out her jeans perfectly, and he could see the cleavage from her well rounded bosom. Loki found himself drooling, and quickly shook his head to clear it. By the Norns, I haven't been here THAT long, he thought. Something about this girl held his attention, in more ways then one. He decided that he would have her, and oh he would enjoy her, every single inch of her. One night, Loki asked the young beauty, "what is your name?' She ignored him. As she walked by, he reached out and took hold of her arm. She gasped "let me go, you monster". That angered him and he tightened his grip, and so she bit his arm. She bit down hard. That startled Loki and he let her go. "FREAK!" she cried and ran away, down the hall. For one millisecond, Loki felt what? Hurt? No. Furious! How dare that little bitch treat him like that. SHE WOULD PAY!

You took a sip of your water, wanting to conserve what was left. Then you saw something! A cabin? A tent? A camper? It had a shiny top, yes. You jumped up with renewed vigor and took off at a brisk pace toward what you hoped to be people, with a phone. Mr. Stark would rescue you, no problem. You got closer, and closer, what was it? You walked into a clearing, and could not believe your eyes! It looked like a spaceship. Maybe it was Mr. Starks! Maybe he was trying to find you! Suddenly, you realized that it was quiet. Too quiet. It felt eerie and a shiver went down your spine. You walked around the ship, and saw a ramp, leading up to the door of the ship. "Hello" you called out, there was no answer. Ok, suck it up, here I go, and you stepped on to the ramp, slowly making your way up and into the ship. It was much larger inside then it appeared to be from outside. You turned left toward what you thought to be the front of the ship. After tiptoeing for several feet, "BANG!" a loud noise behind you caused you to jump, and whirl around. Your eyes became wide, your throat too tight to scream. The door to the outside was closed, and there stood Loki. He was wearing his long, green, leather and metal armor. His raven black hair curling at his shoulders. Knee length sleek black boots. He stood straight, feet far apart with his arms bent, hands behind his back. He was glaring at you with darkened eyes and a sinister grin. You froze, unable to move. You remembered the incident with the god in the holding cell, you had known that you left him furious. You were dead.

"As punishment for boarding my ship, I shall take you hard, in every way that I know you fear." Loki's eyes seemed to bore right into your soul. You panicked and tried to get away from him, but he caught you by the arm, and dragged you into a room. A rather large room. With a freakin' huge bed. Who the hell has a big bed like this in a spaceship? Loki snickered as if he could read your thoughts. "Remove your clothing, pet", he purred. You noted that HE was between you and the door. "Do not even think about it. You will not be going anywhere soon". Ok now you are getting mad. Just who the hell does he think he is, to treat you like this. Not your fault that some dumbass SOB ran you off the road and.. Loki had had enough. He grabbed your arms, pulling you up to look into his eyes, and it was then that you realized that the god was responsible for you running off the road and being here. "Why?' you asked in a weak voice. "Because I choose to, and I always get what I want." 

You were thrown backwards on to the bed and Loki was kneeling over you. He ran his hands down your sides, grasped the hem of your blouse and pulled it up over your head. You screamed and fought him, but it did no good. Loki grinned and hummed, pulling his dagger and cutting your bra expertly off your body. His eyes went to your breasts, and he molded and squeezed them. Your hands were being held above your head somehow, and you were now terrified. Loki licked and sucked your neck, working his way down, "please don't do this", you begged and cried. Loki moved lower, to run his tongue over your stomach as he slid your pants down, one leg at a time, until you got one leg free and kicked him in the head. "That is it!' he growled, rising to his knees, he flipped you over on to your stomach and ripped off your panties. He grabbed your long locks, turned your head to the side so you could see the belt in his hand. "Oh no no no" you pleaded. He replied dangerously, "in every way that I know you fear", and he delivered a painful blow to your ass. Another, and another, and you were wriggling and screaming. "The more you fight me, the worse it will be for you, pet," and you sobbed. By the time he had finished, your backside felt raw. You laid still but continued to sob. 

Loki had mercy on you, and instead of flipping you onto your back, he raised your hips and slid a pillow under you as you cried silently, "now, now, pet", he purred, "I know how to make you feel better". He slid his fingers through your folds and worked your clit. You were dry. Loki lowered his head and buried is tongue inside you. He worked you all up with his fingers and tongue. You could feel his cool forehead on your burning backside, which kind of felt good. After a while, you had given in, and it started to tingle, and build, then the god began sucking your clit, and licking, and sucking, and you panted as you were driven over the edge. Loki pulled away, but continued rubbing you with his fingers, then pushing one inside, and then two as he slid them in and out. You emptied your mind of everything except for the sensations that he was giving you. 

Loki positioned himself between your legs, and pulled your hips further up to spread you wide. "I know that you fear this, pet, relax, just relax", and you were frightened, you had not done this before. Loki guided himself to your entrance, and slid inside you slowly. You tensed up, "easy pet, relax for me", he did not want to injure you but by the Norns you were hot and tight and you were driving him insane. He picked up his pace, with shallow thrusts. You whimpered, it was hurting, until it wasn't. As Loki picked up his pace, and deepened his thrusts, mixed with the pain from your burning bottom, you entered another plane of existence, you were enveloped in wave after wave of intense pleasure, as only a god could give. As your eyes were rolling to the back of your head, Loki could not resist lubing up your ass. He coated his finger and it slipped in beautifully. Loki groaned with satisfaction and another finger, and then a third were pumping in and out of you, "god yes!" you screamed and Loki took that as a request. He pulled out of your throbbing pussy and slid his huge, engorged cock into your ass, and pumped himself into you, loving how you felt enveloping him. You screamed in ecstasy as Loki growled as you climaxed together, bodies eventually falling back to earth. Loki rolled to his side, taking you with him. You cringed as he slowly pulled out. but smiled as he held you close. Loki whispered in your ear, "oh my little pet, I will never let you go".


End file.
